


Beautiful Children

by droopyghostling



Category: Seven Knights (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval Fantasy, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Made-up Family Names, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droopyghostling/pseuds/droopyghostling
Summary: Kris Luxtov was his family's ticket to take back everything they lost to the Royal Family two decades ago. With his family labeled as traitors to the Crown, Kris was technically sold to the king in exchange of their family's secured spot in the society and among the nobility. However, instead of standing as a slave, this beautiful child was set to marry one of the king's three sons who had different standings in the kingdom. Along with this marriage came a plot to overthrow the current king, and it was up to Kris whether to participate rightfully or find place among the sides of any of the three sons. Would this child make the wisest of decisions or fall into the deceitful scheme of romance and sacrifice?"I don't want beautiful children. Out they came, and everyone would see are pieces of breathing currency."





	1. Lady Luxtov

In contrast to the scorching sun outside the carriage, the inside was voided of light. A pair of dimmed reddish eyes that could be made out in the dark. From a stranger's perspective, it was either a terrifying demon or a malevolent spirit living in a cursed carriage. Cursed? If the person inside would hear the speculations, he would agree that the carriage was cursed. However, the curse came along with him rather than staying inside the carriage.

Kris Luxtov refused to be seen from outside. He kept the blinds down and hoped not to cast a shadow to let people know of his silhouette. He was ashamed of what had been done to him. He was even disgruntled seeing his family's crest embroidered over the bodice of his dress.

He knew that he was born a man, but due to his family's insistence for him to recover his family's treasures from the so-called dishonorable king, he had to forget being one. His hair was carefully grown long and groomed with utmost care. His body was treated like a precious doll's, never to know pain or marking. He was turned into a princess... all because his mother was killed.

The Luxtov Family was accused of betraying the Crown twenty-years ago. Following so, all their riches were taken away from them. The only means of redemption was to give their first-born daughter to the king. However, weeks after the public trial, Kris' mother died of poisoning. He was just a small baby by then, and his father chose to give him ten years to live as he wished before undergoing the transformation they needed to regain everything that was taken away from them and clear their name. It was not an acceptable alternative, but what could he do? The king asked for an Elven child. If ever they had a daughter, they would have to forsake her as well anyway. Kris' father had no other Elven woman and made Kris suffer the brunt force of the deal.

Even though Kris was a bad example of a child, he remained to be filial. He accepted the responsibilities of being the child of that generation. His father had siblings, and so the family line would not be stopped for this. Whether they would live or not after their deception was another story.

However, Kris was a beautiful child. His eyes were red like fresh cherries, just like the lips of his mother. His nose was rather small and shapely, and his lips were like a porcelain doll's. The skin on his body was as clear and smooth like jade, just like what his mother had. Her prominent Elven features were also found on him. With his bluish white hair grown past the waist and his waist shaped small, no one would notice he was a male at first glance. Not to mention that he would be adorned in pretty dresses and cosmetics. The Luxtov Family had a feeling that even if the king found out he was male, he would still be accepted as a ticket to their riches.

The carriage came to a stop, and the chauffeur descended to open the door. He had to assist Lady Luxtov down the carriage. Acting as delicate as he could, Kris got off of the carriage and was awed by the beauty of the castle. This was the King's Palace, and this would be his home for the remaining of his life. He didn't know how long, but he was less appalled to perish in such grand structure.

His baggage was unloaded by the chauffeur at his side. The man then noticed the knight running to get to the gates where they were waiting. The juggling sound of metal also attracted Kris' attention, and so he turned to the side to see such a handsome man. His hair was reddish brown like the rich soil of the earth, and his eyes were as green as liveliest leaves. His lips were thin, but his smile was fully wide—his pearl-white teeth flashing a radiance of kindness.

His helmet was tucked under his arm, but Kris could see the blood red plume that almost reached the ground. With just one look at red-white armor and the blood red plume, he could tell who this man was.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Lady Luxtov. I just got back from the city hall." He bowed a little to the lady and took a look at the three large bags next to her. He had no choice but to put his helmet back on before carrying the luggage. "Queen Mother asked me to escort you to the waiting room. Please follow me."

"Then I shall." Kris made an inaudible goodbye to the chauffeur before walking behind the knight. Despite his casual disposition, all the knights they passed by would bow the moment his person entered the halls. It was only confusing if one wouldn't recognize the man walking with him.

As much as Kris remembered, this man was Rudy Graces of House Blackscythe. He was dubbed the third son of the king, but Rudy would always say that the king was his benefactor instead. The king took him in when he was just two, and since he didn't have a real father, he wore the family name of orphans and bastards. What got him his reputation was his fighting prowess. He was a general at the age of twenty-two, the youngest one to date. Five years later, still no one in the military was better than him.

"Milady, let's wait for—" Rudy's glistening eyes turned dim as he looked inside the waiting room. Within were two people that seemed to sour his mood. "Snolled, Snowood..."

Kris didn't see the two men, but he knew of those names. However, he was rather shocked by what he heard next.

"Oh, Rudy, you're here. Did you bring the parvenu?"


	2. Making a Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris had arrived at the King's Palace, and he was ushered in by the third son. However, when they reached the meeting place the queen had set for them, the other two princes were also waiting for them. Talks were inevitable to happen, and Kris managed to discover a rather curious topic.

"Parvenu?" Kris took in a cold hiss. He didn't like the word. When was he a parvenu? As much as the history books go, the Luxtov Family had been one of the top richest families in the kingdom for a thousand years. Two decades of decline already turned him into a parvenu? How about Kris kicked him in his...?

"I didn't bring anyone like that. Queen Mother told me to bring Lady Luxtov here. If you don't want to be in the same room as she is, I guess you should leave." Rudy slowly raised his chin up, smoldering and channeling his general aura.

"I should leave?" There was another set of loud knight armor sounds coming from the room. "How about I make you leave?"

"Hey. Queen Mother will be here any minute, and you two wanna fuck at the doorway?" There was another voice. One deeper and a lot mature than both men. It seemed she already knew who called him a parvenu.

Rudy only snorted so discreetly like no one else would even notice. He turned off his aura and smiled at the lady next to him. "I'm sorry about the fuss. Please." Rudy gestured for Kris to enter the room. It was Kris' turn to have his chin up and strut his satin dress for those runts to see. Then again, it might be his only chance to deride them for calling him an unimportant poor person.

Upon entering the room, Kris laid his cherry eyes at the two men adorned in knight armor—one was wearing dark blue while the other golden. They were the other two sons of the king: the first prince Snolled and the crown prince Snowood. Kris had never seen these two in person before, but he was sure it was Snowood who had be socked on the face. Then again, if he was truly a girl, it would have been hard to breathe with three dashing princes in the same room as she.

Unlike the two, Rudy didn't sit down. He only placed the luggage behind the couch and stood next to Lady Luxtov. He removed his helmet and tucked it under his arm again. He didn't look at any of his brothers but kept his gaze outside the window. With the two princes in the waiting room, it would inevitable if someone tried to assassinate one of them.

Kris had his eyes on the two princes who were looking at her. He only swept a glance at Snowood who had disgust in his eyes while he stared back at Snolled. The eldest prince seemed to be examining him with his eyes alone. There was nothing written on his face; he only seemed to be observing him from a distance. However, Kris didn't like the blank stare. Since Snolled was not disrespecting a woman with his mouth, the lady just brought his gaze back to the knight next to him.

"Making a choice already?" Snolled started to curl his lips and sneer at the lady.

"Are you talking to me?" Kris swept his eyes back at Snolled who stopped looking at him already. He glanced at Snowood who only looked at his older brother with a face of mixed confusion and anger.

"Yes." Snolled brought his gaze back at Kris. "You do realize why we're all called here, right?"

Kris only narrowed his eyes as he frowned at the prince. As much as he knew, he was being sold to the king. 

The king was not one that earned praises from the people. He only had this grand life and prosperous kingdom thanks to the efforts of his past generals and his children. The people regarded Snolled higher than they did the king, which was a lot lower than their regards for Snowood—the future king. However, if they had a choice, the people would always vote for the youngest son to be the real king, Rudy. Then again, he was a Graces; and he had no rights to the throne.

Not only that the king was undeserving of love and praises, but he was also immoral to the eyes of the people. If he wasn't the most powerful man in the most powerful family, the people would have stoned him long ago. Aside from the underhanded dealings, he loved taking little girls from houses. Be it nobles, mercantile, or poor, he would take them whenever circumstances arose. Even the ancient House Luxtov didn't manage to escape his grasps. Those girls would just disappear without a trace... and the Luxtov family was willing to let Kris go.

So when Kris heard of that question, he was puzzled. He was being offered a choice? Was he allowed to punch one of them? Or was it something a lot more important?

His hands balled into fists when he realized that there was another side to this. His hands clutched on the side of his dress as his cherry eyes continued to narrow. His deepened breathing attracted Rudy's attention, and so he bent a little to make a friendly impression. "Relax, Lady Luxtov. We're just going to meet Queen Mother. She said she had something to tell us."

"Bullshit." Snowood huffed and leaned on the couch he was seated. He crossed his arms before him. "Queen Mother has something to say? More like she just wanted to hear what this is about. I doubt King Father even told her anything—"

"Snowood, you do realize you're talking about our Queen Mother, don't you?" Snolled glared at the other prince. "I might not be crown prince, but as the eldest son, I still have the right to clean your mouth for you, you know."

Kris didn't let up his frown. He was more confused now, but the door opened. His eyes widened as he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen walk in the room.

The three males stood up and bowed. "Queen Mother!"


End file.
